


【KKL】堂本时间轴

by ccchantey



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 09:03:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchantey/pseuds/ccchantey
Summary: 缓解复习压力的产物记一个流水帐瞎写的【 。





	【KKL】堂本时间轴

—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—

休息日

堂本刚按照生物钟睁眼，时间是早晨的8:30，明媚的阳光透过窗帘弧度造成的那道缝隙照射进来，好在离床铺还有些距离。他的脑海里有小鸟清脆的鸣叫声，若是任思绪这样随意漂浮，他完全可以神游一次奈良。

这项思想实验被客厅的游戏声打扰终断。

算了，堂本刚想，反正每天都这样，也不是回不了奈良。

他打了几个滚，睡得有些僵硬的身体慢慢苏醒灵活了起来。来到客厅后，果然看到家里那位拿着游戏手柄，只穿了条运动裤盘腿驼背坐在沙发上。顺毛也乱了，胡子拉碴的，黑眼圈赶得上熊猫。

王子失格。

所以早饭大概还是自己来做，不过应该也只用做自己一个人的。

搅拌鸡蛋的时候被来人从身后抱住，一言不发的埋在脖颈深深吸了一口气之后就走了，堂本刚觉得自己整个人都要被吸得飘起来了。

我又不是催眠瓦斯，他想。

他在动筷子之前去卧室看了一眼，堂本光一躺在自己平时睡觉的那一边，他莞尔一笑，大概能够想象到那人刚才抵达卧室后的画面——

无外乎就是被自己冰凉的被窝刺激得睁大已经十分困顿的眼睛，紧接着就用不到一秒的时间钻进了他的那边。但是被窝放了一会儿，其实应该也没有很暖和了。

算了，就睡他的吧。

 

一早上堂本刚只做了一件事情，整理厨房。

所以会归纳才是人类与其他动物的最大区别吧。他看着瓶瓶罐罐里的东西被自己规置码放的整齐有序，方便使用，心里一阵满足与骄傲。

可是好累，中午不想做饭了，反正欧桑也在睡觉。

最后去附近吃了炸鸡，还在便利店买了关东煮，午饭的量有点大。

 

下午他为了杜绝自己吃了就睡的恶习，准备钻进隔音室，反正自己睡觉的那一边也被人占着，不如弹弹吉他，看看能不能写点曲子出来。

但funky的灵魂不是源于生活嘛。

你看——午后光线充足，太阳高度不断变化，投射进来的光线从亮到灰到暗，pan酱站在分界线上，身体呈现出三种颜色，然后舔舔自己的鼻子跑去窝里睡觉了。古代鱼一个个都在缸底，偶尔一尾游起来，模样也悠哉悠哉。

家里安安静静，只有电冰箱运作的嗡嗡声，鱼缸供氧产生的水流声和马达声，马路上不真切的车流声，和一位爆睡的欧桑不断向空气里散发的催眠因子。

紧接着这些元素碰撞，导致的结果是堂本刚坐在录音室里睡着了，脖子狠狠地向左边歪过去，没有碰到一直都会接住自己的肩膀，砸在了小沙发上。

“咚”的一声，是堂本家今天最大的动静。

所以脚步从吉他面前一拐，进了卧室。

 

睡意是这世界上最难对付的敌人，需要多么坚强的意志力才能打败他，只有十代的堂本刚才记得。并不是越长大就越放纵自己，而是越长大才越能得心应手的处理这样的矛盾，看待事物的眼光也变得多样化。嗯……总之事情都会解决的，随便做哪个都可以，也没什么好担忧。

所以当肩部被环绕，身体感到一股压力的时候他也没有醒来。就当自己梦里被藤蔓缠绕了吧，半睡半醒的意识，不是梦也会变成梦。

 

晚上是堂本光一叫醒他的。

脸蛋上额头上不断被什么柔软的东西间歇性压迫，等睁开眼才发现那是堂本光一的唇。欧桑看到他睁眼，立刻高兴地把人搂进怀里。

“吱呦睡在我那边~”

睡饱了就爱借着精神劲儿撒娇，这是人类的天性，更可况还是对着喜欢的人。

“那还不是因为你占了我那边。”

头发不做造型就显得很长，扎在他柔软的皮肤上戳下去好多点，堂本光一看到后伸手拨开眼前的刘海，又摸了摸堂本刚白嫩的手臂。

“你身上好暖和…”

紧接着吻落在耳尖，额头，鼻梁，嘴唇，喉结，锁骨，欧派，小肚子，……

温热的被窝，刻意控制着的小幅度动作，好像进入了降水量丰沛的热带雨林，在河流里行船之时只借着水流的动力，没有其他的一丝声响。像是怕惊醒林中沉睡的鸟儿一般小心翼翼，呻吟和喘息也是隐忍的。汗液潮湿体液黏腻，很快就释放了。

肚子不甘示弱的紧跟着叫了一声，潮红的小圆脸上生出些不满。

而始作佣者却继续拿胡茬刺激着他，低沉磁性的声音让他浑身发痒，挺腰缓解的动作就代表着他心甘情愿掉进这个漩涡。

“吱呦饿了吗…想喝炼乳吗？”

堂本刚扭动身体的动作戛然而止，搭着堂本光一肩膀的手掌也僵化，一切都是生气的征兆，而睡了一天体力充沛的人不知餍足，早就被魔鬼蒙蔽了双眼，继续油腔滑调的开玩笑。

“堂本光一，我是真的饿了。”

可带着情欲的埋怨一点责备的意味也听不出来，这个人本身声音就黏糯，更何况被撩拨。

“先喝我的——啊！！！”

炼乳两个字还没出口，腹肌就承受了一脚蹬，原本放松柔软的地方瞬间充满了力量。

堂本刚后悔用脚，软绵绵的脚底和腹肌接触，甚至是感受着他变硬，这种奇妙的触觉有点变态又有点上头。据说脚上的感受神经最多，那他以后再也不要这样做了。

堂本光一自然也深谙捕猎之道，香甜的食物当然是养大了再吃更解馋。他让堂本刚帮自己先用手弄一次，再帮对方套好衣物，一起去了厨房。

“看！这些是我今天整理的——”

大小统一的瓶子罐子整齐的摆放着，和杂志里的达人教程一样。他不懂这些，自己的黑色塑料碗早就被处理掉了，这也没什么大不了的。他喜欢的，是堂本刚高兴的样子，这让他感到生命是满足的，有趣的。在三角小嘴上留下一个奖励的吻之后，他点火开始做饭。

堂本光一只负责简单的煮面条而已，菜码由堂本刚来制作。毕竟有大厨在这，他没有金刚钻，也不好意思揽下这瓷器活。

 

吃完饭堂本刚就后悔今天睡午觉了，身体完全苏醒了过来，大脑十分以及非常的活跃，一点也不是夜晚该有的状态。他好像明白这种作息颠倒的可怕快感，做什么都十分有效率。虽然也不着急赶去睡觉，但是比起亮堂的白天，好像夜晚的时间更显珍贵，让人不忍心浪费。趁堂本光一刷碗的时候，他给pan酱洗了澡，剪了毛，又安排堂本光一手洗了几件短袖，最后泡了一壶荔枝茶坐在沙发上看电视。

从卫生间出来的堂本光一看到抱着吉娃娃仰天大笑的堂本刚，默默坐在了他旁边，渐渐的注意力也被电视吸引。

可堂本刚就不同了，他读空气的能力可谓是先知级别，这样细腻的心思让他在年轻时没少吃苦头，却在人近中年的现在别有一番用处。

所以他当然可以感知到了，同事的身体坐在身边，灵魂却还在一小时前的那场半途而废的情事中，浑身上下都散发着一股“我知道现在不适合喝炼乳但不说好难受”的气息。这种程度的隐藏对自己来说根本不算什么，一秒钟就可以看明白。

大概有没有眼力见儿也是当双方水平对等才能进行比较的吧，堂本光一和自己，简直是学酥和学神的差别，所以要退一步的还不是自己。不然还能怎么办，真的放置着，要把男朋友憋坏不成。

他起身将女儿放在她的小窝里，然后连窝端进了书房里，那有她的玩具，应该没什么问题。而且，反正也不是第一次这样做了，她早该习惯。

来到那人的胯下，却发现得逞的豆芽颜早已爬了上来。也是，大概从自己把pan酱抱走的时候他就知道要发生什么了。

只是嘴角那一抹隐忍的笑意实在太碍眼了，又不是没做过，至于高兴成这样吗。可就是这笑容勾起了堂本刚的回忆，第一次探索对方身体的那个夜晚，堂本光一的笑容也是这样复杂——羞涩，兴奋，得意，期待，交织着，成为自己第一次攀上高潮的开端。

坏心思作祟，他伸手挠了一下光一的侧腰，趁他躲避的时候向前探头含住分身，指尖流连在精壮的腰身上，只是此刻敏感物上的触觉占据了上风，痒痒肉已经退出了舞台。

三角小嘴奋力吞吐着，舌尖灵活的打转舔舐，囊袋也被轻轻揉捏着，小圆脸抬起来，眼神里的水雾像一层粉色的烟雾，带有颗粒，和飘在空气中的荔枝味纠缠，每呼吸一次都会融入自己的身体。腰身渐渐下沉，又难耐的向前挺动，偶尔听到小嘴发出呜咽声，他就会再动两下，直到看见两道秀眉纠结，小恶魔就会使用舌尖带给他更强的快感，强忍着没有失控，等到他的舌尖休息好了再来一次。如此往复循环，也不知道到底谁谁掌控了谁。

白净的脸颊上挂着自己射出的东西，嘴唇和舌尖水润，都是自己的杰作。

“扣酱的炼乳…好喝……”

一把将人从地上捞起来抱进了卧室，躺在大床中央，宽松的背心在身体上被揉出褶皱，白皙的臂膀和毛发旺盛的小腿，是天使与魔鬼的结合。

心理准备工作做好的时候身体的准备可以说是顺其自然，堂本刚并没有让堂本光一等太久，就乖顺的接纳了他。

摇啊晃啊，沉沉浮浮，口中的呻吟第毫无顾虑毫无掩饰，他感受到进入的更深，抽插的更快，敏感点更加密集。

“唔……想要…再深一点……啊——”

堂本光一是谁，是飞天的座长，连续二十年在三个小时的演出里又打又唱又跳又滚台阶，伺候他一个软软的小白团子算什么塞牙缝的事情，有求必应都是余裕。但这个人追求的不只有生理上释放的满足，更有心灵上的满足。所以堂本刚极尽自己的声音动作，告诉他，他很享受，很幸福。

所以太完美了。

 

泡澡的时候堂本光一把泡好的茶端了进来，添了一些热水，也刚好稀释了长时间浸泡后的浓味，果香在唇齿间萦绕，如果忍不住的话又要来一场。

他打掉在腰间抚摸的手，“明天一早就有录制，你记得穿那件还没洗的衣服，我已经从洗衣机里捡出来了。”

“？？？  
“没洗还让我穿？”

“sorry啦，我新买的洗衣液太香了，你要是穿了会被闻到，等我买了新的再给你单独洗一次。”

“……”

“快十二点了吧，泡完赶紧睡觉。”

 

凌晨0：30，和昨天的睡觉时间一样，堂本刚算了一下，一天过去了。


End file.
